It's A Small World
by PurpleSecretIsland97
Summary: There before her was a pale woman, with wavy black hair, and green crystal blue eyes. Cat was traumatized by her beauty, sure, she thought her mother was pretty, but this woman's beauty was more admirable. Don't tell her mother she thought that/ Oneshot. Bringing back this story. Don't own Victorious.


There sat a young girl with unusual hair red velvet hair, style in two ponytails behind her perky ears, that was listening to her social studies teacher as she lectures the class about the Civil War. At the beginning, she was actually paying attend until casually the young girl would check the classroom's clock of how long she was in class, minutes past and she had gotten bored. She began to doodle in her white notebook she picked specially for this class. She drew a princess and a prince riding off to sunset, the drawing took up the whole paper which the girl didn't intend to do so, but she got carried away.

The bell rang and it startled the girl, she close her masterpiece and grabbed her supplies. She heard her teacher called after them. "Make sure you study chapter nine for the test on Monday!" The young student sighed as she heard that, not only does she have to study, but she has to carry the heavy history book that was in her locker and has to walk to school!

 _Talk about a headache!,_ the girl thought.

The girl took her key out to unlock her locker. She never did well with combination locks and has been teased for it since she was the only on in the school with a key lock, but the girl did not care. She opens her locker and puts on her jacket, while doing so a particular friend of hers shows up, "Hey , Cat"

The young girl turns around, "Hi Sinj, how's it been?"

"Nothing, just, you know. School. At your locker, hangin'", Sinjin said trying to sound cool, which made Cat giggle. She knew he had a crush on her, the nervousness of everytime she talks to him, and trying to act cool added to the conclusion. But unfortunately, Cat likes him just as a good friend.

And plus, even though Cat is quite young, Cat thinks she might be a lesbian. Or bisexual. She still wasn't sure, she never told anyone about it. Cat just found herself attracted to girls than guys, not that she had trouble with any guys, its just she never was fond of them.

"Well, um, bye Sinjin. I gotta go", Cat said as she slammed her locker, leaving Sinjin pulling his shirt out of her locker.

|)(|

Cat doesn't have to walk to home every day, it was just certain days, due to her parents' busy schedule, she either takes a ride with her grandmother, or walks. Cat had to walk back and forth to school this whole week since her grandmother was in the hospital. Cat prayed that she was okay, she hopes she would make it through. And besides, Cat didn't mind walking, it was good exercise anyways. It wasn't like her block was so far away from her school, it was a good distance.

Cat's stomach began to growl reminding her that she skipped lunch, but not on purpose or anything. She had to print out a report since her own printer at home ran out of ink. To add to that the printer at school was screwing around and it took her whole lunch period to print that paper. Cat was angry about that situation.

Cat remembers a nearby store, plus she had money to buy some chips or whatever was good enough in there. She turned a corner and walked past some houses, and spotted a yellow liquor store with a bell that made a chim every time people come in and out of the store. Cat walked across the street and enter the store.

The preteen was definitely the youngest one in there, but it was only because kids probably were still in school or in after school programs. Cat grabbed two bags of chips, two bags of Oreos, two candy bars, one bag of gummy worms, and a juice. She walked up to the counter that went up to her chest. _Curse myself for being short!_

"Are you sure you have enough there, kiddo?", asked a gentleman with tan skin and shaggy dark, brown hair. Cat admitted that the man was quite attractive, she reminded him of that drawing she drew in social studies.

"Yep", Cat said cheerfully and grinned widely, the man chuckle and smiled.

The man bagged her items and told her the price of it all. Cat slide some money and took the bag and waited for the change. He gave her change of the right amount she expected, "Bye sir"

The man waved, "Call me Beck, little lady"

"Okay, bye Beck", Cat waved back and walked out the store.

|)(|

Cat opened her bag of chips and started munching on them, she went back to her original direction to get home. Her stomach began to feel full and so after she was done eating the chips, she threw them over her head to whatever and open her gummy bears.

She continued on to her path, until she heard a barking. CAt sighs as she had forgetton about Mr. Stone's bulldog "Gebsee", the most annoyinf dog around here. All he ever does is barks at everybody that crosses his way. Don't get it wrong, Cat adores dogs; she just hates this specific dog. He sees her quite often but still barks at her every time he sees her.

Cat took a deep breath; she only has to pass him, that's it. _Nothing to be afraid of, calm down, Cat._ She decided that she would dash pass the dog, that way it'll be quick and fun, like she is running away from ninjas or something. Cat smiled to herself at that thought, she began to prepare herself. She tied her shoelaces tightly and fixed her clothes. SHe positioned herself as if she was a runner racing for a marathon. SHe counted backwords, _ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...ONE! RUN!_

She sprinted across the gate as the black dog furiously barked at her for no reason. She felt a rush as she ran as fast as she can away from the scary dog. She successfully pass the dog who was still barking at her, but she was far from reach. Then suddenly, Cat felt something hit her toe, and had her flying forward until a pair of strong hands grabbed her under her armpits and position her to turn away from the stranger to get back on her balance.

Cat flinched as the hands let go of her. Cat touches one of her armpits, still feeling the grip.

"Did I hurt you?", Cat heard voice behind her. She slowly turned around.

There before her was a pale woman, with wavy black hair, and aquamarine eyes. Cat was traumatized by her beauty, sure she thought her mother was pretty, but this woman's beauty was admiration compare to her mother.

Don't tell her mother she thought that.

"Uhh..no. I'm fine", Cat said quietly it was almost a whisper. The lady must didn't hear since she was still looking for an answer and Cat was still staring at her.

"Haven't your mother taught you that it's impolite to stare so hard on people?", the woman said giving Cat a glare that made her uncomfortable. "Oh, sorry", Cat said looking down, her cheeks were bright red.

The woman's face softens, sort of feeling apologetic. "Would you like a ride home?"

Cat looked up unsure as she watches the woman walked over to her black car, it was a nice shiny Mercedes. "Uh, I'm not sure about that..."

"It's going to rain", the woman announced as she looks up at the grey clouds. Cat looked up too, and believed it was indeed going to rain. Cat walked up to the car, open the door, and then hesitated to go in.

Cat looked at her surroundings one last time and got inside the passenger's seat. The woman started the engine and drove away from the scene. After a few minutes, Cat turned to her. "What's your name?"

"Jade West", the woman said. "What's yours?"

"Caterine Valentine", Cat said proudly. "But they call me Cat"

Cat gave directions to her house which Jade knew exactly where it was. There was small amount of silence until Cat took a glance at Jade's hand that had a hug diamond ring on her finger. "You're married"

Jade nodded. "Yes I am, Happily married to be specific"

Cat smiled. "How long?"

"Three years, seems longer than that though. Maybe because we knew each other for a very long time."

"So are you guys, like high school sweethearts?"

Jade chuckle. "Not really, we knew each other in high school, but we weren't, what you called, "friends" at the time."

"Oh", is all Cat can said.

They were stopped by the railroad track of the train, letting all cars attempting to cross it wait for the train to pass.

"Ugh!", Jade let out a frustrated sigh, she looked back, but there was a bunch of cars behind her so she was stuck.

"It's gonna take you awhile 'til you get home", Jade told the young girl, to which she nodded understanding.

"So, tell me about you. Like first off, is that what they make you guys wear in school?", Jade was pointed at Cat's uniform.

Having to wear a white button-down collar shirt, beige skirt, black stockings, and black shoes. Cat nodded and Jade made a disgusting look, which made Cat laughed.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen"

"Do you have any dreams? Aspirations?"

"I really don't know", Cat said thinking about. "I like to draw"

"Oh, really? May I see your drawings?"

Cat went through her backpack. and took out her notebook. Jade began to look through the pages. Cat tried to study her face expressions, but they were blank and show no emotions.

"They're amazing", Cat heard Jade say. "You're really talented"

"Thanks", Cat said cheerfully. Jade gives back the notebook back and Cat puts it inside her backpack.

"You have unusual red hair", Jade pointed out.

Cat giggled, "I dyed it, I was a brunette"

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Cat nodded slowly, "Yep, last year.

Jade gave out an impressed look, which surprised Cat. Some adults would go on and on how she was so young to make this type of decision when it was just dye that slowly fades away ever so often. Cat asked for her parents' permission, they were fine with it; she can always go back brown if she wanted to.

"I had dyed my hair black and my parents went nuts about it", said Jade.

"What was your original hair color", Cat asked out of curiosity.

"Brown", Jade said thinking about. "I believe so, I don't really remember, it's been black so long I forgotten." Both of them laughed.

"But then again, around your age, I was always against my parents' wishes. Before dying my hair black, I wore color highlights. That frustrated my parents, and that's when I dyed my hair black. Deciding to be a good person, I asked for permission to get a pierce. My mom said no, and literally ten minutes after that, I went ahead and got it anyways", Jade said chuckling.

Cat then spotted the piercing on her left eyebrow.

"Then the unthinkable happen and I got a tattoo", Jad said looking at the star in her inner arm.

"Why were you always against their wishes?", Cat asked.

"To get their attention", Jae said. They were so busy with their work and give me all these gifts that couldn't make up for their absence." Jade sighed and looked at the window.

Cat wasn't sure what to do, but she felt like she needed to do something, so she slowly touched Jade's hand and patted it. "Sorry to hear that"

Jade looked over at Cat's hand touching hers and chuckle. "You're such a cutie"

Cat's eyes got wide and quickly turned away, hiding her bright red cheeks.

"What? You're cute", Jade said pinching Cat's cheeks.

"My grandmother does that literally all the time!", Cat sort of whined.

"Well, yeah, that's your granny", Jade said letting go.

"Good point"

Jade laughed and the train stopped. Jade sigh of relief as she drove past the railroad. "It's about time"

"What's your husband's name?", Cat said staring at Jade's ring.

There was an awkward pause, " How do you know I have a husband?"

Cat furrowed her eyebrows and was completely lost."Huh?"

"I said how do you know I have a husband?"

Cat thought about it for a second. "I'm lost here"

Jade sighed. "I have a wide, Cat"

"Oh, you mean, your-"

"Yes"

There was an awkward silence between them. Cat felt embarrassed and stupid. But she shook it off, "So, what's her name?"

"Tori"

Cat heard of that name before, but she didn't think that it could be the same person, maybe a coincidence. As in...Tori Vega?"

Jade West's eyes got big as she looked at Cat Valentine. "You...know her? How?"

"She's my social studies teacher"


End file.
